roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DuoDeca-S/MediaWiki Change Log
This blog post serves as a public log of all changes that I make to any CSS page, JavaScript page, public or personal or any MediaWiki page on the Phantom Forces Wiki. Public JavaScript changes must be approved by FANDOM staff before they are made live to the public. Basic Layout: __NOEDITSECTION__ *Whether the change is public, private, or awaiting review. **If the change is to a public CSS, JS, or MediaWiki page, I will also include from a scale of Discrete to Drastic how much was affected by the change. ***The scale is as follows: Discrete, Minor, Important, Major, Drastic. *A link to the CSS, JS, or MediaWiki page I changed with the specific revision ID containing my most recent changes for the element(s) involved. **'Note': All the pages that are mentioned in this log are either under the MediaWiki namespace or the User:Duodecagon namespace. I will NEVER make any changes to other users' CSS or JS pages. **You are free to copy anything from my CSS that I label as open-source but take note that most of the other stuff in my CSS DOES NOT WORK AND COULD BREAK YOUR OWN CSS. So copy at your own risk. *Timestamp of the edit in ET (Eastern Time Zone). *A description of the changes that were made to the CSS/JS code or interface and specifying what elements were updated. *(Optional) If a specific user requested the change, they will be mentioned as well. Common Terminology I might use a lot of technical terms that some might not understand. Here is a list of some terms I use and their definitions: *'Sysop' - An administrator. *'Beautify' - Make code more readable. *'Element' - A feature or component of the site. *'Rule' - Changes or specifications made to an element. (May be used interchangeably with Property.) *'Class' - Essentially the same as an element but is not a pre-defined part of the site. Log Stylesheet updates are organized by date in each tab from most recent to least recent. Different updates are separated by horizontal rules. 2019 = |-| 2018 = Note: I forgot this even existed so all the changes and updates made past October are undocumented. I do not plan to go through the history logs and redocument them since it's so late in the current year (2019). Sorry! - September= These are all the CSS and JS stylesheet and MediaWiki page changes that occurred in the month of September. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete:- September 23, 2018 @ 00:03 (EDT) ** Added a spoiler class. *** As an example, when you type This is a spoiler! :::::You get This is a spoiler! *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Subreddit.css):- September 17, 2018 19:46 (EDT) **'Note:' Changes to this stylesheet will not be documented in the future. **Created page to store the CSS for r/PhantomForces. ***I'm planning to revise this entire thing for file size purposes since Reddit only allows a maximum of 100KB. The stylesheet when expanded in the GNU format (Which is the style I use) is 14,539 bytes over the limit. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete:- September 16, 2018 @ 12:07 (EDT) **Added a custom comment to M231 FPW. ***Change requested by M231 FPW. custom comment.]] *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Drastic]:- September 15, 2018 @ 18:49 (EDT) **New watermark! Uses the SVG format so no one needs to see any aliasing. **Organizational clean-up of user link structure. **Changed my article comment tag. (Though for some reason it doesn't work how I intended it to...) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css):- September 15, 2018 @ 13:08 (EDT) **Wiki watermark changes! ***I have converted my previous watermark experiment into a .svg file. ****What does this mean? Well, SVG (Or S'calable '''V'ector 'G'raphics) is a file type that uses lines compared to the traditional raster format of pixels. Basically, I can resize this new file however I want and it won't lose quality. This means that the new watermark won't need to deal with the problems of aliasing! ***This change will be coming out either this month or October depending on feedback. *'''Public MediaWiki Change (MediaWiki:Ipboptions) [Drastic]:- September 3, 2018 @ 20:16 (EDT) **Adding an option for sysops to block a user indefinitely. ***'Note to sysops: ''DO NOT OVER USE THE INFINITE BLOCK.' You should only use the infinite block in cases of sock-puppetry or repeated vandalism if the user does not heed any prior IP blocks. There are a few other cases where an infinite block is appropriate but it should be used only as a last resort. - August= ''These are all the CSS and JS stylesheet and MediaWiki page changes that occurred in the month of August. *'Public MediaWiki Change' (MediaWiki:ProfileTags) [Important]:- August 25, 2018 @ 15:21 (EDT) **Added PFW Editor tag to Osmily. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]:- August 25, 2018 @ 15:15 (EDT) **Gave Osmily his PFW Editor colors for his contributions to the wiki. **Removed all http links. (https links are still there.) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css):- August 23, 2018 @ 22:04 (EDT) **Testing animated GIF profile pictures. ***This project won't go very far because publishing the changes I've made to my user masthead to the public CSS is a violation of Wikia's customization policy. *'Public JS Change' (MediaWiki:Common.js) [Minor]:- August 22, 2018 @ 12:45 (EDT) **'Note:' This change has been approved by staff. **Added a JavaScript stylesheet edit button to the admin dashboard. ***This only affects sysops and bureaucrats. *'Public JS Change' (MediaWiki:ImportJS) [Major]:- August 21, 2018 @ 14:33 (EDT) **Added Ajax Batch Delete enhancement. ***This change only affects sysops and content moderators. ***Change requested by SundownMKII. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]:- August 20, 2018 @ 14:25 (EDT) **Part 4 of user link color updates! ***All user groups that did not have an https message wall link bound to them as of Part 3 now have their proper user colors showing. ***This means that I'm officially done updating all the user links in the public CSS! *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]:- August 20, 2018 @ 14:12 (EDT) **Part 3 of user link color updates! ***The user groups affected in Part 3 include VSTF. ***In addition to adding the https user page links for the VSTF in this change, I also added the https message wall links. Less work for me! ***Part 4 will focus on adding the https message wall links to PFW Editors and anyone else that does not currently have them added. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]:- August 20, 2018 @ 13:41 (EDT) **Part 2 of user link color updates! ***The user groups affected in Part 2 include all PFW Editors, all Developer/Verified accounts, and TaigaTheWikiaEditor. ***Part 3 will be on VSTF users. ***I focused on the same link as Part 1: Adding user page links that are https links instead of http. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]:- August 20, 2018 @ 12:37 (EDT) **Part 1 of user link color updates! ***The user groups affected in part 1 include all Moderators and all Sysops. ***Part 2 will be PFW Editors and Developer/Verified accounts, Part 3 will be VSTF. ***I only focused on user page links for this one. This ensures that the user's link color appears in all article comments and user blog comments. Change shown below: *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Minor]:- August 19, 2018 @ 22:09 (EDT) **Finally found out a way to get message wall links to appear on forums and other users' message walls. All I had to do was add a new message wall link but using https instead of http. ***I left http links in the CSS as-is for legacy purposes or as a fallback. ***Only mods and admins have these changes right now. I will roll out these changes for PFW Editors and developers later. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete:- August 18, 2018 @ 16:19 (EDT) **Quick Note: I'm only logging this because I have to log anything I do on the public CSS pages no matter what the change is. **Started to "beautify" (Make code more readable) on the stylesheet. **Decided to test suffix attribute selectors on my user link colors. ***For the uninformed: "The attribute selector ahref$="value" represents an element with a name of "href" whose value is suffixed (followed) by "value"." - Quote from Mozilla Web Docs **Basically, it gave me the outcome I wanted: For all my user links to turn orange when ahref$="Duodecagon" is true. In this case, all links that end with "Duodecagon" will turn orange. However it did a bit too much... ***I should have done this change on my personal CSS but I thought that would make the results inconclusive. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css):- August 16, 2018 @ 16:56 (EDT) **Completely reorganized my entire stylesheet to be much more readable and easier to understand. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Group-sysop.css):- August 16, 2018 @ 12:57 (EDT) **Created stylesheet. I have no idea what this does. All I know is that it only affects people that have permission sysop. ***People with the sysop permission include: Content Moderators, Administrators, Bureaucrats, VSTF, etc. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete:- August 15, 2018 @ 14:25 (EDT) **Fixed some issues regarding the colors of the /wiki/Special:Block links for some moderators and PFW Editors. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete:- August 13, 2018 @ 22:00 (EDT) **Added personal custom article comment. This only affects how comments I make on article pages look. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Major]:- August 12, 2018 @ 22:17 (EDT) **'Masthead avatar transitions have been pushed!' **Removed transitions-demo class due to transitions being pushed. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - August 11, 2018 15:59 (EDT) **Continued testing out different background images for the community header. ***Maps included in this batch were: Highway Lot, Dunes, Desert Storm, and Ruins. ****I attempted to make a cross-fade effect using the two Warehouse variant images when someone hovered over the header but it did not work as fully intended. I am currently working on a possible map slideshow header but it will more than likely not work. **'Avatar transitions will hopefully be coming out in the next few days!' If not in the next 5 days it will definitely be pushed before school starts for me. Highway header.png|Highway Lot Dunes header.png|Dunes Desert header.png|Desert Storm Ruins header.png|Ruins *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - August 9, 2018 @ 15:40 (EDT) **Experimental changes to the wiki community header. ***Testing out possible new background images by using the map preview images provided by SundownMKII. Started with Suburbia (Pic link). ***Added a gradient to the header but later on removed it due to making the background image not seamless. - July= These are all the CSS stylesheet and MediaWiki page changes that occurred in the month of July. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]: - July 24, 2018 @ 11:12 (EDT) **Ported hover classes for Template:Mainpage/Header to public. (See the entry below for more details.) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - July 23, 2018 @ 20:00 (EDT) **Experiments with the wiki's mainpage header. ***Created classes reddit-hover, stylis-hover, twitter-hover, roblox-hover, facebook-hover, and discord-hover. ***"So what are these for?" Basically, in addition to how the header links currently work, a box shadow will be applied to the icon that is hovered on (Need to find out a way to restrict box shadow to specific sides but this will work for now.) Icons inactive.png|Icons when not hovered on. Icons Reddit.png |The Reddit icon when hovered on. Icons Stylis.png |The StyLiS icon when hovered on. (Box shadow isn't exactly noticeable on this one or the Facebook icon so I will need to fix.) Icons Twitter.png |The Twitter icon when hovered on. Icons Roblox.png |The Roblox icon when hovered on. Icons Facebook.png|The Facebook icon when hovered on. (See comment on Stylis icon hover.) Icons Discord.png |The Discord icon when hovered on. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Important]: - July 19, 2018 @ 12:58 (EDT) **Created a demo class for people to beta test my avatar transitions project. ***The forum post outlining these changes and showcasing the demo is located here. ***I need your guys' honest feedback and actual constructive criticism so everyone will be on the same page before I push the changes. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Discrete: - July 18, 2018 @ 23:58 (EDT) **Added link changes that Ivan Clemente made to myself. (This entry seems unnecessary but I pretty much have to log every single time I make a change to the public CSS so people won't freak out if something major happens.) **Proposed masthead avatar transitions to the Discord server. ***Please do give me your honest opinion on this project; I mean it. I'm probably going to add this within the next few weeks and I want everyone to be on the same page and on-board with this addition. (This will also be the first major project made by myself that will be ported over to the public CSS!) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/wikia.css): - July 17, 2018 @ 13:49 (EDT) **Stylesheet housekeeping and organization. ***Added copy-pasting risk notices. ***Compressed rules animation-name, animation-duration, and animation-iteration-count into the shorthand animation rule in the Rainbow Animation section. **Animation changes: ***Name change: Duodecagon to DuoIntense. (Controls my article comment borders.) ***Name change: Duodecagon2 to DuoIntense2. (Controls my article comment speech bubble pointer.) ***Name change: Duodecagon3 to DuoIntense3. (Controls my article comment tag.) ***Created animations: DuoPastel, DuoPastel2, and DuoPastel3. ****Functions the same as animations DuoIntense, DuoIntense2, and DuoIntense3 respectively but designed to be easier on the eyes and in darker environments. ***Created animation: pastelrainbow as a foil to animation rainbow. (Move this to the top Duo.) ***Changed animation rainbow to pastelrainbow for my stylesheet links. ***Scrapped animations bounce and breathe due to perfecting avatar transitions. **Created custom article comments for TaigaTheWikiaEditor (Wiki founder) shown below. ***Features a golden outset border and golden tag with black "Founder" text. (Shown here) Founder Taiga_comment_ex1.png|First Taiga custom comments prototype. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/wikia.css): - July 16, 2018 @ 23:53 (EDT) **Completely perfected masthead avatar hover transitions! ***I will be showing this off on Discord in the near future. If enough people are happy with it, I'll port it over to Public CSS for all to see! **Started thinking about responsive navigation bar tabs and toggle menus. These will hopefully follow the same transitions that the masthead avatar does. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/chat.css): - July 16, 2018 @ 13:48 (EDT) **Created personal chat.css page. ***Due to chat being underused, don't expect any major changes to this stylesheet. ****Therefore, I may start using Live! Chat to find CSS elements to be experimenting with. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/wikia.css): - July 15, 2018 @ 22:41 (EDT) **Open sourcing the custom cursors project due to impracticality if made public. ***If you wish to use this project for yourself, you can use the shotgun shell cursors that I've already imput or you can make your own cursors. ****If you want to make your own cursors, I recommend a 32x32 .png image for the best results. You should also use something that isn't too thin like a gun since resizing it will be hard for you to make out what the original image was supposed to be. *****'Remember: Copy and paste from my CSS at your own risk since some of it does not work!' *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/wikia.css): - July 9, 2018 @ 23:37 (EDT) **Perfected profile picture rounded animations (Just need to find out how to reverse the change seamlessly when not hovering.) **''New highlight:'' CUSTOM CURSORS!!! This was a dead project of mine way back but I decided to revive it. ***The cursors are shotgun shells. (This may change but I just wanted to find something that wouldn't be too pixelated or would come out extremely thin when I resized it.) Buckshot is the inactive cursor while Flechette is the link cursor. I might make more if this is well-received. ****If you want to see the actual cursor files themselves, see File:PFWcursorInactive2.png and File:PFWcursorActive2.png. Cursor_test_inactive.png|What the default cursor looks like. Cursor_test_active.png|What the cursor looks like when hovering over a link. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/wikia.css): - July 9, 2018 @ 14:47 (EDT) **Modified wiki watermark background image (For my own purposes.) **Continued experimentation with StyLiS developer comments and my own custom comment variants. **Ported personal changes for VSTF member comments and link colors over to global.css. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Minor]: - July 6, 2018 @ 13:45 (EDT) **Changed the user link colors of VSTF members to be easier to read. ***So the name colors that once looked like this now look like this. (I tried to base it off of the FANDOM colors but I decided against doing a linear gradient for iOS Safari compatibility purposes. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) *'Public Interface Change' (MediaWiki:Noarticletext) [Drastic]: - July 6, 2018 @ 12:05 (EDT) **Created page. The style of this page is based off of the style that the Roblox Wikia has. ***The function of this page is that it will display its contents on pages where an article or blog post has not yet been created. ****This does not affect pages under the MediaWiki namespace. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - July 6, 2018 @ 00:44 (EDT) **Changes to comment styles for StyLiS developers. ***Property border-style has been changed from solid to outset. ***Property border color has been changed from #FFFFFF to #4682B4. ***Property box-shadow has been removed. ***Added background image to the content box. (Example shown below.) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - July 5, 2018 @ 22:09 (EDT) **Continued to experiment with hover effects to the user masthead with no avail. **Created special comment styles for certain user groups. (To make up for me scrapping the speech bubble avatar project.) Examples are shown below. ***PFW Editors will not be getting an aesthetic comment change. (So please don't ask.) Comment_ex_1.png|Moderators Comment_ex_2.png|Admins Comment_ex_3.png|Developers and StyLiS affiliated *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - July 4, 2018 @ 18:15 (EDT) **Scrapped border group colors project on element .speech-buble-avatar. **Changes to animation keyframes intended for use on element .masthead-avatar. ***New animation: quickcircle. Changes the shape of the masthead avatar from its current shape into a perfectly round circle. Nothing fancy here. ***New animation: bounce. Changes the shape of the masthead avatar to a circle with a slight jelly effect. (Currently trying to figure out how to make this work properly. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) ***New animation: breathe. Border radius decreases until masthead avatar becomes a square, then the border radius increases rapidly to become a circle. **Personal aesthetic change to comments I make on article pages. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) [Minor]: - July 3, 2018 @ 14:04 (EDT) **Reordered and updated list of Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) members. ***Ripto22475 is now known as Icier. ***Added members: Minato826, DeXart, and Laundry Machine. ***Removed Sactage as their account has been self-disabled. - June= These are all the CSS stylesheet and MediaWiki page changes that occurred in the month of June. *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - June 30, 2018 @ 13:43 (EDT) **Worked on an experimental hover effect for element .masthead-avatar. (Concept shown here.) *'Private CSS Change' (User:Duodecagon/Wikia.css): - June 30, 2018 @ 3:36 (EDT) **Continued experimentation on element .speech-bubble-avatar and special border groups for certain user groups. *'Public CSS Change' (MediaWiki:Aesthetics.css) [Major]: - June 29, 2018 @ 15:56 (EDT) **Changed text on element .rail-sticky-module to make editors aware that the community guide pages need updating. ***(Requested by ScarL4life.) }} Category:Blog posts